jack_steels_charactersfandomcom-20200216-history
Snape
Snape is a former member of the american military alongside with his close friends Josh and MMMGorgeous, only Josh is still in the military. Snape now works for Carl in Bank Heist as the second communicator for the team incase Carl can't talk. The reason Snape '''isn't in the military and joined Bank Heist anymore is because he noticed how crap today's law is and is tired of this corrupt world. Personality Traits '''Snape '''is a family loving man who hates the law more than anything else. '''Snape '''though was recently divorced which is why he doesn't talk much about his family. '''Snape '''also would do anything for his closest friends but gets very stressed very easily which is a smaller reason why he left the military, the other like mentioned before is because he hates the law. Relationships Family * Unknown - Father (Deceased) * Unknown - Mother (Deceased) Allies * Bank Heist (Gang/Friends) ** Jack Steel - Colleague ** Mike Schmidt - Colleague ** Bob - Colleague ** Joe - Colleague ** Carl - Boss and Friend ** John - Colleague and Friend ** Johney - Colleague ** Majdi - Colleague * John Cody - Ally * Scat - Ally * Random Guy - Friend * Moon Guy - Friend * MMMGorgeous - Former and Colleague Friend * Alec - Ally * James - Ally * Kathy - Ally * Josh - Former Colleague and Best Friend * Jackson - Former Colleague and Friend * The Scientist - Ally * Officer John - Friend * Adam Bradbury - Friend * Karl - Friend * Eddie Ween - Friend * Francis - Ally * Abraham Lincoln - Ally * Gabe Newell - Ally Enemies * Evan - Former Colleague turned Enemy Powers and Abilities Abilities '''Coding Cody: Snape '''is very good with computers as he was often a communicator in the military. This makes him very good in communicating with the heisters during heists and also means that he is very good at giving instructions. '''Sidearm Knowledge: Since Snape '''was in the military he knows alot about guns. This ultimately helps Bank Heist having 2 experienced members of the military in it. While he isn't the best at shooting guns himself, he can also shoot them. He can't shoot them as good as the 4 heisters: Jack Steel, Mike Schmidt, Bob and Joe but when he needs to shoot himself out of a situation he can very well do it. Trivia * '''Snape '''originally wasn't a big character and was only suppost to be a little side character but after a while it was decided that he joins Bank Heist. * '''Snape '''owns his name because when being created, the creator just recently looked at some Harry Potter. * '''Snape '''when he was first created was thought to be Bob's brother by the creator's old roleplaying partner because Bob's official picture at the time looked pretty similar to '''Snape's curent official picture. * Snape's parents didn't die of old age, it is unknown of what they died though. * Snape's former wife divorced him.